1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to backup storage systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating backup files with less redundancy.
2. Description of the Related Art
To provide data redundancy and security within a computer network, information stored in a server connected to the network is backed up to a storage system on a periodic basis. Generally, a plurality of servers are connected to a backup server. The backup server serves as a primary component in a storage management system whereby timing and control of the backup processes are performed by the backup server. Periodically, information stored in the servers is copied to the backup server. The backup server generally stores the information within a mass storage system or device.
Servers contained within an enterprise system generally contain redundant software that runs or is executed on each server. Identical software stored on each of the servers, along with associated data files that support the software, are periodically backed up to a backup server. When such backups occur, the identical copies of software and data are stored separately within the memory of the backup server or mass storage system. Such use of storage space to repeatedly store identical software on the backup server is an inefficient use of the memory of the backup server. Since, within an enterprise system, there are many servers that have identical software, a substantial percentage of the memory utilized within the backup server is used to store identical copies of software and data. Such use of memory may require additional storage to be added at a substantial cost.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved process for backing up information with less redundancy.